Couch cushions and control
by ArsonistCat
Summary: Dave is an obsessive boy and he's set his eyes on John, an unexpected high school student. Dave's fresh out of high school and John is about to graduate come the end of the year. Will he make it to his graduation day or will something more sinister take him away first?
1. chap1 intro

I do not own homestuck. it and its characters belong to Andrew Hussie

* * *

So in short Dave has a _bit_ of a problem with controlling people. Every one has that problem right? Well some might have it but others have it much worse.

sorry for the shitty description but this is my first story. I also apologize for my love of short chapters.

* * *

The curve of his lips twitched up as he smiled in my direction. I'm not even sure if it was directed at me, but my God! It set me on fire! I leaned against the bus stop pole, glancing at him a few quick times, I just wanted to tell him how amazing he is, but he doesn't even know my name. I know his, but that's not how you start a good conversation. "Hello, my names Dave. oh- no reason to tell me your name I already know it hahaha." I stifled a chuckle. The black haired male took a quick glance at me before looking back in the direction of the city street. That was close. I bet he thought i was laughing at him. I wouldn't do that! Never. I would never laugh at a person so…perfect.

The hiss of the bus pulled me from my anxious thoughts. The doors squeaked open and me and my 'friend' entered the bus. Fuck. It's so crowded in here. Shit. Shit! John took a seat near the front. I slowly crept my way to a free spot a few seats behind him. The bus held the sent of sweat, as it should have on a warm summer day like this, and the undeniable stench that just about every city bus came with just because it so happened to be a city bus. Those poor fuckers.

The ride is in moderate silence. Seems no one is in the mood for a quick chat ; It makes sense seeing how its so hot it could melt a fucking bird. Whats the melting point of birds any ways? There's a screech and I glance up to see john standing to leave. I quickly, and with grace, stand and exit the bus behind him. John turns down the road opposite to my house. I relax my shoulders as i try to keep myself from actually waving to him. The bus pulls away to drop other less important people off at even more less important destinations. A light sigh escapes my lips and i whipped my face back into its default expression ,a poker face, and i made my way to the apartment I called my home. 

* * *

Very sorry if you were expecting more. I'll have another chapter up soon.


	2. chap2 cusions

ya i told myself i wouldn't post both chapters in one day but i lied. Am I a terrible person? I dont think so. Weak willed? Maybe...Maybe

The door creeked open lightly with a push. I trotted in, threw my over-the-shoulder bag on the living room table, and slid down and into place on the couch. The tv was off but that didn't stop me from taking a quick glance at it to make sure. After I got back up to make sure the door was locked I quickly glided back over and plant my plush rump on the warn old cushion. My cushion was more worn in then any other spot on the couch. maybe from the fact i calmed this spot as mine sense i was little but who cares. Besides Bro. That bastard was more then likely going to be working late again tonight at some risk ass bastards private party were all the women would be scantily dressed and the alcohol would be flowing moderately freely.

Talking about Bro. That prick really likes to point out my little "obsession" with claiming certain objects, places, and sometimes people, as my own. Sure every natal human being has something they own. Isn't that the point in owning a house? So it belongs to you? Fuck him and fuck his ideas! 'Im not as bad as some people.' I think to myself while relaxing back into the old couch. I have a plate, a couch fusion, a blanket, my towel, and yes. A person. A very special person. A very special raven haired person who I would just like to grab and never let go of! Wait! What? Holy FUCK! Dude no. If John wanted to go…he can go. Its not that much of a problem. He's a human and that means if he has more important things to attend to then he should be allowed to attend to them.

A dull pain burns in the bit of my stomach. Uh- The stupid need to eat. Taking a quick glance over the the door again I heave myself up again and waltz into the kitchen. Nothing like pizza for lunch, dinner, breakfast, and then lunch again the next damn day. Wow. I'm gettin' all kinds of five star restaurant up in this bitch. Needless the say the old and some what stale pizza slice is put on a plate and dropped in the microwave and heated. I remove the moderately hot plate from the box and make my way back to the couch. The slice is eaten and the plate is discarded on the "coffee table" ,if you can call the pitiful state of the old wooden box a coffee table. I push my converses off and lay on the couch. It doesn't smell bad even though countless butts have set themselves onto it. Its actually kind of flowery. Maybe a spring morning or an apple pie scent. Damn, Bro actually prettied up the place. 

* * *

As expected this one's short too.

oh well.

if you read please review. I would like someone other then my girlfriend ,no matter how amazing she is, to read this.

Thank you for your time.


	3. chap3 park

Maybe a week? No not a week….Has it been a week? It couldn't be. It feels like only a few days but Johns changed so much. In the span of a weeks felt amount of time. His hairs ever so shorter, he must have got a trim. His glasses, theres something off with those two! Im good at pointing out these little things If I do say so myself. I set on a metal park bench texting my half sister, Rose. She's a sweet heart and understands me. I could be texting while walking home or hanging around in a coffee shop like some damn hipster but Im not about to stoop that low. No.

Most people would be working or, at my age, at college. But here I am watching a boy not even two years younger then me play with his friends at a fucking park…Like a creeper. I really need a job. I bet i could get a job as a DJ like my bro or maybe even a body guard. I have a nice body and I know who would look good pressed against this body. Simple imaginary images of what John would look like under his stupid khaki shorts and bright green shirt dance in my head. My red flip phone, fuck you It's ironic as hell, vibrates on my thigh. Even though Im internally a bit startled i keep my composure and flip it open. Its Rose, obviously.

"So, are you still stalking that boy?" She texted. I can almost hear her light chuckles as i read the words over.

I sigh and punch the buttons that lead the the sentence, "Not stalking. watching. whats it 2 u anyways?" being formed. I clasp close my phone closed and stand up to begin the short scurry home, but hear a john yell something that sounded….pained? I wait a second before turning around trying to keep calm but being worried my property might have been damaged. I can see him setting on the ground holding his knee and from what i can gather, he fell? Or maybe was pushed? Either way a slightly shorter boy in a gray- holy fuck he's wearing a sweater in this heat!? John seriously has some fucked up friends. Any ways the kid helped him up then brushed his hands off on the sides of his black shorts. I turn around, after successfully identifying any threats, and attempting to make my way home  
agan.

Joh is mostly safe. and thats going to have to be safe enough. Or. Well at least for now.


	4. chap4 meeting

Yeah this ones a bit longer then the other but theirs actual talking to that's good.

right?

* * *

I was following John again , and of course staying out of sight. I would stop buy a news paper, blend in with the common folk, and go into buildings just to leave again. You know all that ninja shit that every Strider is gifted with. John paused at the corner on main street next to the bus stop. Then- wait no! A girl. She has long black hair and small buck teeth like John but she had a bit less of an over bite then John. Fuck her; That only looks cute on John. They conversed a bit be fore John- h-hugged her. No! Don't touch him. Thats mine. How fucking dare she. Okay my name isn't technically on him, yet, but he's still mine!

I followed them a bit letting my guard slip every so often and almost getting caught right before they entered the boundary of the park. My raven haired boy and this new girl went and set on the swings. Trying to look natural i slowed my pace and made a smooth motion to set on the bench i had set on a few days ago. Getting out my cell, to look busy, I quickly formed a simple text for Rose. "Hey, whacha up to?" Simple but it should keep the conversation up.

A few quick texts back and forth and Rose had I had successfully figured out that she was currently on a date with her girlfriend and that she was refusing to text me back. FUCK, I need this. I don't want to look weird and like a creeper because i am not a creeper. I shove my cell back into my pants pocket and glade up to see John and his friend looking over at me. Then the girl looked over at John and- giggled she just giggled at me! You can do that any other day on any other time while being any where els but not here and not in front of John. Are they fucking making fun of me? John you traitor!

A frown spread across my face like warm butter on toast. I bet that toast was warmed over the rage thats burning up in my heart right now. Then John blushed a bit after the girl said a few things. Why's he blushing? Is she flirting with him? No! I stand up to put her in her place and John stands up and starts walking towards me. Wait, what?

He stops a few feet away from me. The younger boy looked down at his feet then back up to where I'm assuming he's trying to see my eyes through the tick sun glasses. "Hey, uhm- my names John and…Well you looked kinda lonely and my and my cousin wanted to know If you would like to hang out with us. If thats not a problem." He smiled back up at me with child like hope and something ells sparkled in his eyes.

"Sure," I said placing my hand over the phone in my pocket." I just got blew off so why the hell not." I follow John back over to the swings where his cousin was setting. Its good she's just his cousin or might have actually had to get rid of her. Nothing is standing in the way of me and what belongs to me.

"This is Jade. She's my cousin from my dad's side. She lives out of state so she's staying with me for a few day's." John said as he took his place on the swing next to her. I guess he's fine with sharing personal information with strangers. I'm not that much of a stranger but John doesn't need to know that.

The girl ,now known as Jade, looked up at me through her large circular glasses ,some one needs to tell this girl what fashion is, and a look of mischief glimmered through her eyes. "John think's he likes you." She stated as if the sentence held no weight.

I was quiet for a second as John blushed obviously frustrated that his relative had so bluntly stated something so personal. "Jade! You said you wouldn't say anything! You liar!"

Jade looked like she was about to throw some sass back at him before i bumped in "Well looks like i got a date for Saturday."

John paused for a second. Then looked kind of shocked. "I don't even know that much about you. Just that you have a flip phone. We should get to know each other first, right?"

I smirked at him "Is't that what first dates are for? Don't worry I'll pay." Just then my shitty ironic phone started vibrating like a fucking ass and interrupt this perfect moment.

"I guess. All right. We'll have to just tell my dad that your a new friend." He looked over at Jade nodded in agreement.

"Be right back I have to take this." I said as I got up, opened the phone, and answered my bro. "Hey, whats up?" The conversation that took place after that was short. Just him checking on me. Wondering where I have wondered off to and that he was actually cook tonight. Hell yeah. Bro isn't a professional but he makes sweet ass lasagna. I hung up after stating my pleasure with the actual food that i had the joy of eating tonight. "Well seems like I'm needed at home."

John looked kind of sad at these words and mumbled something about not knowing my name. "Dave. My names Dave Strider." He perked up as i turned to leave.

"Dave," He called to me. " where are we going to go?" Is he talking about for the date?

I wave my hand back to him and a mock 'good bye wave'. "Probably that mom and pop place that serves the nice pie." It's not the most high end place to dine but it'll be a nice place to grab a slice while courting my adorable high school nerd. 

* * *

I hope you liked it and please review~


	5. chap5 shower

Saturday came faster then I thought possible. But I guess time does just fly sometimes. Taken the only working clock or clock set to the right time, is the microwave. I never really knew what time the actual time was unless I looked at me phone. Our computer isn't even set to the right time. It tells us the time in fucking Beijing. I would say that most people in Beijing would be going to sleep about now.

I tossed some clothing over my shoulder and made my way to the bathroom for a morning shower. As i stripped It revealed all the scares from training with Bro over the years. Small nicks from almost getting hit, a larger one on my shoulder from when I was little, and a vertical one on my abdomen from when bro actually cut me pretty deep. Good thing nothing really important got hit and he could patch me up In our bathroom. Those were really good times ; Now all he does is show up assault me then run back off to what ever the fuck he does now a days.

After my shower I lingered a bit looking over the scars from memories past. Now really thinking about them just looking. I left after getting dressed because who the hell wonders around their house naked when they have the possibility of being watch my their older brother? No one…I hope…Because thats creepy. I pour a bowl of cereal and get some apple juice. A breakfast for the gods. If gods have apple juice. They must because humans could never even fathom the thought to first squeeze apples into such a heavenly drink. So apple juice is truly the drink of gods. Who the hell even drinks OJ in the morning? That shit isn't right. To pulpy and orange.

I discard the bowl into the sink and gently toss the apple juice bottle into the trash. I wonder back into the bathroom to run a comb through my hair. This is going to be a good day. I grab a shitty sword from out of the bottom of the fridge and head up to the top of the apartment building to practice before Bro can get here and beat me up again. Im going to be prepared to day and not let myself get the shit beaten out of me before my date.

A few hours passed and i was done training and Bro never did show up and try to drop kick me of the roof. Today is really a good day after all. I head back down stairs to grab a quick drink before heading off the meet John. That adorable raven haired boy with his small over bite and his big blue eyes. I can't really see why no one ells wouldn't like him. Good for me I guess no need to protect what belongs to me.


	6. chap6 date

I feel really bad about not updating very fast so im uploading 2 chapters today.

this is my apology ;w;

* * *

I made my way to the place I had decided on meeting John. Oh he's already here. I made my way in, winked at the waiters who glanced over to see who had entered, then sat down in front of John. "Sup, " I said while moving my chin up a bit in a weird nodding motion. Why so people even do that? It's not really a questioning motion so why do it? "How long have you been here?"

"Not very long actually. I just got here not five minutes ago." His glasses slid a few centimeters down his nose as he spoke. That made him look older some how. I don't like It. Its not John like that. Not my kawaii little school boy.

"Alright. Did you see any thing you like?" I motioned to the small cheap looking menu at the middle of the small table.

"Oh actually I saw the waitress take a piece of pie to the guy over there, "Hey half pointed before putting his hand back on the table to join his other. "and It looked really good. Im not a big pastry lover but It looked really good." Not a fan of baked shit huh? I'll have to ask why. That might be important. Can't really have a wedding cake if the bride wont eat the cake.

" Im down for some pie. What flavor did you have in mind?" I lean forward a bit adjusting my legs. "Im more of an apple pie person but I could go for a slice of cherry pie. " I threw a smile his way and he got a slight dust of blush over his cheeks.

John opened the menu and looked over it for a few seconds before looking up. " I think apple sounds good enough. " He closed the menu and motioned for the waitress.

"Do you want to share a piece?" I asked him as Emma, the waitress I have known for years, approached us.

"Uhm alright…we can have some apple pie then." John smiled over at me as Emma took out her note pad and pencil.

" Hey babe," I threw a glance her way and she audibly sighed. " once piece of apple pie for me and my friend." She looked over at me then back to John.

"Strider, you know I don't accept your sassy or your attempts to flirt with me." She scrawled down the order and left to turn It In to the the kitchen.

* * *

im almost finished with the next so please just hang on.

please review. they really help me stay motivated 3


	7. chap7 pie

The apple pie was delivered and was soon eaten and paid for. "Hey John," I took a quick glance over at him. "do you want me to walk you home?" We stopped at the corner of the end of the street. "I, " John paused and looked like he was thinking it over. He bit his lip lightly. When did he pick that habit up? Must be when he gets really nervous….I should cut back a bit. "Yes. Do you mind walking me home?" I shrugged while trying not to look to surprised. "Not really. The long I take getting back the better." The raven haired boy looked at me with confusion glistening in his blue eyes. " Im not doing any thing when I get home. " I answered as we turned the corner to walk the few blocks to Johns house. John perked up a bit. "Do you want to come over to my house? I have a few video games if your into that." He started smiling. Mother of the holy fuck yes! I smirk his direction. "Sure Egbert. What games?" John then went on talking about the few games he had that were totally exiting and how i would love them. Sure John sure. Im sure ill love your Ghost Buster's video game. Their not lame at all. John dialed his dad on my cell phone, Im guessing his is home or he doesn't actually have one. that poor boy. Him and his dad exchanged a few quick words but John mostly listened. He sighed after hanging up. "My dad said no. I have to many chores to do today, but we can try for Monday after I get out of school." He seemed hopeful of a positive response and as much as i would have loved to shoot him down and see just how badly he would have reacted I just couldn't. Wait. I don't want to see him sad because of something I did just because of the fact i could. What kind of thoughts are these? definitely not my thoughts. Maybe they came from someone ells. I realized I had paused for a bit longer than I should have. I glanced over to him. "Sure, what time do you get out and do you need my cell number?" We exchanged information. You know just the basics like our home phones and my cell phone, because I guess his dad doesn't want to pay extra in the cell bill or something like that. I never got the whole story. He told me his school got out around three and he would meet me at the park. Holy shit is my life looking up for once. I really hope it is and the clouds don't clear or it might go blind. My life really needs to invest in a cool pair or shades. 


End file.
